The present invention generally relates to a bus insulator and clamping system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bus insulator and clamping system featuring a ratchet locking mechanism to secure an electrical conductor to hanger mount.
Electric utilities have previously used many materials for the construction of bus support insulators used in medium voltage cable supports. These bus insulators are generally in two parts, the insulator and the clamp to secure the cable to the insulator. Further the cable clamp may be of many sizes to accommodate various cable insulation diameters.